


A Familar Tenant

by Fudgy_The_Whale



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgy_The_Whale/pseuds/Fudgy_The_Whale
Summary: Months have passed since Lucifer was forced to return to Hell, extenuating circumstances and a familiar face cause The King Of Hell to take a sabbatical of sorts.





	A Familar Tenant

Lucifer Fanfiction  
Season 5, Episode 1  
By Reddit user: u/Fudgy-The-Whale

The episode opens with a panning camera view of Los Angeles, and the camera zooms in on the scene. Dan, Chloe, Ella and some uniformed officers are at a crime scene, investigating a double homicide. Ella manages to ID one of the victims and heads over to informs Chloe and Dan, who are taking a witness statement. Dan appears to be somewhat on edge. “Hey guys, I got an ID on the male victim. The guys called Patrick, worked as a bartender at Lux. I’m surprised you didn’t recognise him.” The mere mention of Lucifer’s nightclub causes Chloe to stutter as she responds, “I…I, yeah I’ve not really been there since…” she clearly seems a little uneasy and then becomes flustered as Dan buts in, in an overly judgemental tone. “Since he went AWOL after whatever happened that the Mayan.” Ella looks shocked and Chloe turns angry. “You’ve read my report. You know what happened. Lucifer had plenty of personal days accrued anyway, he didn’t go AWOL.” The two begin to give each other nasty looks during the rest of the exchange. Chloe takes a moment to compose herself and turns to face Ella, “Well if one of the victims worked at Lux, we can ask his co-workers if they’d know of any enemies he might have had, they all seemed pretty close there. It’s not much but could provide a lead. Dan and I will look into it.” 

The scene changes to the dark corridors of Hell, and the camera moves along to a cell, turning around as it passes through the door. The door flies open as Lucifer enters the room. “Another day, another tenant! Who do we have here?” He approaches the soul of a man, bound to a chair, bag on his head. The man is shaking, trembling with fear. As Lucifer pulls the bag from the man’s head, both of them gasp. It’s Patrick. “Lucifer?! Where am I? Why am I tied up?” He looks simply terrified as he looks his now former boss in the eye. Lucifer chuckles in his response, “I’m sure you’re used to it, what with your previous shenanigans with Maze.” Patrick seems somewhat eased by Lucifer’s joke. “Well I’m sorry to tell you Patrick but, you’re dead.” The damned bartender looks up at Lucifer, with a ghastly expression painted across his face. He eventually manages to get a few words out. “I… I can’t be…. I”, there’s a long pause as he stares blankly at the wall, “I got shot. I don’t think I know the guy, he said that it was just business”. 

The scene switches to inside Lux, where Chloe and Dan are finishing up there questioning of the Staff at Lux, it’s now only about 20 minutes to opening time and a queue is already forming outside the door. Chloe and dan are discussing the case as they work outside. “So, everyone at Lux has been given a share in the business since Lucifer disappeared, that’s a lot of money. Maybe it was a case of a mugging gone wrong?” Dan posits to Chloe. “I mean the guy apparently had no known enemies, so it seems likely.” Chloe seems distracted, utterly lost in thought. Dan attempts to grab her attention, “Hey, Chloe, you alright?” Silence. She doesn’t even acknowledge him. It’s clear that she has Lucifer on her mind. Everyone had been asking where he’d gone and why but she knows she can’t tell them; nobody would believe her anyway. As the pair of them get out on the street, Dan’s patience runs out and he snaps at Chloe. “Ok, what the hell is up with you? Ever since Lucifer ran off, you’ve not been yourself.” His tone starts to turn bitter. “I know what happened at the Mayan and I don’t care what your report says! Lucifer killed those people and now he’s on the run.” Chloe looks at him, shocked and appalled beyond words. She tries to get some words out to defend her partner’s name, but is abruptly cut off by her ex. “I get it, they had Charlie. God only knows what I’d have done if I got to Tiernan before he did.” Chloe seems confused by Dan bringing Tiernan into this, it had been months since his arrest. She asks him “How is that relevant?”. Dan pauses and his face becomes somewhat contorted with anger. “Trixie wouldn’t have been in danger Lucifer hadn’t crippled Tiernan’s son.” Before Chloe can formulate a response to Dan’s outrageous assertions, a black van screeches to a halt and half a dozen men pile out, armed with: Uzis, and Glocks. They draw their weapons as Chloe notices them, “Down!” The Detective screams as she pulls Dan back and the two of them take cover behind their squad car.

As Dan draws his gun, Chloe radios in for backup. The two detectives return fire at the assailants and one is instantly clipped in the leg by a shot from Chloe’s gun. He’s down but not out. Clearly in pain, but not too seriously wounded the man stumbles to cover behind the van. The shots keep coming in and neither Chloe nor Dan can safely make a shot at their attackers. Chloe attempts to peek out and takes a 9mm round the shoulder and is forced back behind the car. This causes dan to become enraged and fuelled with a bloodlust as he bursts from cover, quickly taking down three of the gunmen in quick succession. He then quickly snaps back into cover and checks on the state of his former lover. She’s bleeding. Not enough to be life-threatening, but enough to make Dan start to break down somewhat. As their backup arrives on the scene, Dan kisses Chloe on the forehead and reloads his weapon. She looks at him and tells him “Don’t.” He doesn’t even hear her, or at least he doesn’t process what she had said. As the surviving shooters see the extra cops arriving on the scene, they pile into their van – leaving only their wounded comrade. Dan goes to make the arrest but is ultimately dumbfounded when he recognises the man. The man however, does not hesitate. The camera shows the shocked expression on Dan’s face as it pulls away, revealing as red stain that starts to engulf his chest. He looks up at the man, whilst collapsing to his knees. Clutching his wound, he falls down to the cold, gritty road and hears Chloe cry out. The reinforcing officers light the killer up in a flurry of gunfire as he turns to face them. The man stood no chance. The defeated detective rolls onto his back and stare into the sky as he breathes his last. He looks as if he accepts his grim fate, oblivious that it was to be worse than he ever could have realised. 

Lucifer is walking out of his former employee’s cell and is stopped in the ash-clad corridor by a demon how looks to be in a hurry. “My King!” she exclaims, “You need to see this!” Lucifer looks exasperated at this request. “Let me guess, you’ve skinned a bastard’s bollocks, or maybe you maimed a masochist?” His sarcastic tone doesn’t even bother the demon, who looks rather concerned. “No, my King. It’s my new soul, his personal Hell-loop is different.” The Devil scoffs at such a statement, “Well that is the point of a personalised torture. For Dad’s sake you’ve really lost touch while I’ve been on vacation haven’t you.” Clearly unimpressed by the demon’s issue but intrigued nonetheless, Lucifer asks the demon, “Go on. How is this soul oh so special that I should care? What is so different about his Hell?” The demon looks at him, clearly made uneasy by earning the distain of their king. “You’re part of their Hell-loop.” Lucifer is blatantly taken aback by this revelation and demand to see this for himself, the demon is ecstatic. The two of them walk over to the cell in which this soul is being held. Once they reach it, the hellish local opens the door for Lucifer and they enter the cell. They start to watch the loop. It starts in Luci’s penthouse, screams and gunshots are heard. Lucifer looks at the bodies and turns cold. “Leave.” The demon looks confused and turns to him, as if to question Lucifer’s request. “I said… LEAVE!” Lucifer’s voice echoes out into the corridor outside and all the screams of Hell fall silent, His now blood-red eyes penetrate the demon’s skull and into where her soul would be, if she had one. The demon quickly vacates the cell, muttering a plea of “Yes my King, at once my King.” The door slams shut behind her. 

The redness of Lucifer’s eyes fades and they become sad. He glances down and sees the carnage that had just caused him to snap at his subject, he sees himself bleeding on the floor between a pair of dishevelled gunmen and the other victims. Lucifer looks over to the left and tears begin to fill his face. Behind his bullet-ridden corpse is the body of Eve, with a bullet I her head; and behind her, Trixie - Innocent. Terrified. Dead. The sight of this is enough to render the King of Hell all but catatonic, but then there is movement. The elevator doors open to show Dan, wrought with guilt. He runs over to his daughter and holds her in his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks. Quietly repeating to himself “It’s all my fault, it’s all my fault.” As he looks up and cries out the most tortured and mournful yell imaginable, he catches a glimpse of Lucifer staring, his face sombre and sorrowful. The grief-stricken Daniel wipes his face clean and turns to face Lucifer. There’s a catch I his throat as he begins to speak, “How are you here? You’re…you’re dead. I… I…” Dan’s face drops to face Trixie once more. “I killed you. I got you all killed.” As dan begins to weep again, Lucifer slowly moves towards him. “This isn’t real, Daniel. Trixie is ok. Remember? Ponyboy and his accomplice were arrested. Dan. She’s ok, I promise.” Dan’s stare remains, unbroken, on Trixie he replies to the man who is both alive and dead before him, “I... I remember but… I keep seeing this, it keeps happening. No matter how fast I run, I never make it.” He pauses for a moment and the sheer desperation is heard in his voice. “What the Hell is happening?”

Lucifer gestures with his hand as if he was about to start explaining the situation that the deceased Detective Douche is now deep inside of, as the Hell-loop resets. Dan is no longer in the room and the gunmen are threatening Trixie, Eve and Lucifer, all manifestations of Dan’s guilty conscience. Lucifer makes his will known and all of these illusions are dissolved. Lucifer takes a moment to pour himself a drink as the increasingly distraught Daniel bursts from the elevator. It sounds as if he is about the scream out his daughter’s name, but cuts himself off as the only inhabitant if the penthouse his a very much a live Lucifer who turns to him, sipping bourbon and sighing. “Daniel. This isn’t real. I swear your family is ok. You however… I’m sorry Daniel.” Dan takes a moment to respond, still looking about the rooms for Trixie. “So, Trixie’s safe?” Lucifer nods to him and hands him a drink, “You have my word Daniel. I wouldn’t allow anything bad to happen to the little urchin on my watch.” Dan sighs in relief and the pair of them drink their drinks. As Lucifer reaches for a bottle to pour them both another one – clearly well needed as well, Dan asks Lucifer rather aggressively, “Well what the Hell is your word worth? You abandoned Chloe. You broke her heart!” It is obvious that the trauma that he has just suffered through has made Dan’s emotions much more prevalent as he spit his words at Lucifer like venom from the mouth of a rattlesnake. “She loved you. God knows why but she did. You just left. Where the Hell have you been?!” Lucifer turns his back to him and pours himself another glass of bourbon and then turns back around to look him in the eye. “Well I’ve been here of course.” Lucifer takes a drink and continues, “The real question is Daniel, do you know where you are?” 

Dan is rather dismissive of Lucifer’s enigmatic question. “What, Lux? I know you haven’t been here; I came looking for you when Chloe told me what happened.” Lucifer looks a little concerned as he asks Dan, “Chloe. What exactly did she tell you, Daniel? Where exactly did she say I went?” Dan replies quite bitterly, “She didn’t, she just said that you ‘had to leave.’ But why, why leave and where the Hell did you go?” Lucifer takes a moment to finish his drink, pour out another one and hand it to Dan. “I had to leave, she would have in danger if I hadn’t left when I did - so would Charlie, and I can’t have my family being in danger on my account.” At this, Dan seems sympathetic. He too would go to the end of the Earth for his family’s safety. He tries to reassure Lucifer, “Look if you had people threatening your family, we could have helped you, you didn’t have to run away to wherever the Hell you went.” Lucifer chuckles a little and Dan looks confused, “C’mon man, what’s so funny?” Lucifer puts his glass down on his piano and explains, “Just the way you said it, Daniel. See I did have to leave and as for where I went, well you hit the nail on the head right there.” Dan is evidently rather puzzled by what Lucifer had said, so he clarifies things. “I went back to my old job, back to Hell. Where you are, right now.” Dan clearly doesn’t believe his former colleague and scoffs at his preposterous statement. “Hell isn’t real, Lucifer.” Again, Lucifer chuckles at Dan’s wording, smiling at him, he says, “Do you not hear yourself, Daniel? Hell is real and you are very much a new tenant. How else can you explain all this?” Dan tries to formulate a response, but is silenced as his face turns pale, and Lucifer’s changes also. 

Dan stands there, shaken and in disbelief, transfixed upon Lucifer’s devilish appearance. The silence is broken as Luci gestures towards Dan. “Daniel, I know this is a lot to take in, in there’s anything I can explain or help you with, please tell me.” Almost instantaneously Dan’s gaze shifts to meet Lucifer’s eyes, “Charlotte.” This was no surprise to Luci, given how much her death had affected Daniel. “Where is she, is she here?” Lucifer’s face morphs back in to its more-human form in order to make Dan feel more at ease. “She isn’t here, Daniel. She’s in a better place, well better for most people at least, not exactly my favourite place but I know it’s where she wanted to go.” Dan is transfixed on Lucifer’s face as he asks, “Heaven?” Lucifer nods and lets out a defeated sigh as he elaborates, “I’d take you if I could, Daniel. I know how happy you two made one another. I simply can’t go there.” Lucifer takes a moment and then changes topic completely. “I’m so sorry Daniel, I completely to forgot to ask. How the Hell did you end up here? Like I gathered you feel some quilt about Trixie nearly getting shot in my penthouse a while back but why and how on Earth did you die?” Dan appears both horrified and disgusted in himself for what he is now about to admit too, but he knows he has to be honest – Hell, look where dishonest actions got him. “It was me that tipped Tiernan off that it was you that broke Julian’s back.” Lucifer is shocked by this revelation and steps toward Dan, “You did what?” Lucifer stops in his tracks. “That explains your Hell-loop, the illusion you kept seeing.” Dan once again turns angry and lashes out at Lucifer and starts hurling wild, albeit logical accusations at him, at least from Dan’s perspective they seem logical. 

“You set this up?!” He snarls. “You simulated my daughter’s death, you sick, twisted bastard!” He swings at Lucifer like a man possessed, catching him in the face time and time again, wailing on him in a fit of mournful rage. Lucifer just takes the punches. Of course, they do nothing to him but he knows that Dan needs to release this pent-up aggression, it’s no skin off his back but would make such a difference for the Damned Douche. He then catches one of Dan’s fists in his hand and gently lowers it and embraces his friend. “I didn’t create this torture, but I did remove it.” There’s a catch in Lucifer’s throat and dan feels a teardrop crash against shit shoulder. “I... I could never put you through that, Daniel. It hurt me enough as it is, are dare not to imagine the pain it caused you.” Dan too begins to cry and just about manages to eek out a feeble “I’m sorry, I’m so God-damn sorry.” Lucifer swiftly forgive Daniel and they get on to the topic of what happened to him. As soon as Lucifer hears that Chloe was harmed, his wings are unveiled, their majesty that normally blinds or binds mortals doesn’t even cause Dan to flinch as he latches on to Lucifer’s sport coat. “I’m not leaving my family”. Lucifer only replies with a slight nod. A flap of his wings is heard and the pair are gone. The scene is a corridor leading to a hospital room. Chloe is seen attempting to provide comfort to an inconsolable Trixie, walking slowly away from the room as the camera moves past them and to the window, phasing through it. Two morticians are about to start the autopsy as Dan erupts back to life and the episode draws to a close.


End file.
